Electronic voice or data communication is a common method of modern communication. As an example, one type of electronic voice or data communication, electronic facsimile transmission (commonly known as FAX), has become a popular and convenient method for sending documents to remote users over communication networks. As communication technology has evolved, electronic facsimile devices and the networks and transmittal options associated with them have become more diverse. While these devices, networks, transmittal options and protocols have significantly expanded, however, the management of selecting which devices, communication network paths, transmittal options and/or receiving protocols to use in transmitting a particular facsimile document has not. For example, presently the particular communication network path that is used is not chosen based on beneficial characteristics such as reliability, efficiency or speed. Instead, facsimile communications are sent over default communication network paths based on the unique addressing identifier associated with the receiving device (such as its telephone number) and the default facsimile transmitting device being used. By only relying on the addressing identifier of the receiving facsimile device and the default facsimile transmitting device to “select” the communication network path, however, other options are ignored. As stated, these ignored communication network paths may be preferable, having beneficial characteristics such as greater reliability, efficiency, speed, or better compatibility with the facsimile transmitting device and/or facsimile receiving device. Further, facsimile protocols have also become more sophisticated, offering a variety of transmittal options such as, without limitation, color, and variable transmission speeds and compression ratios. These options can likewise affect transmission reliability, efficiency, speed and device compatibility. Presently, however, these considerations are not taken into account in selecting appropriate transmitting devices, network paths or receiving device protocols. Thus, there is room for improvement in facsimile document transmission by allowing for selection of preferred transmitting devices, communication network paths, transmittal options and/or receiving device protocols based on reliability, efficiency, speed, compatibility or other parameters. The systems and methods disclosed herein can also be applied to other types of voice or data communications as well.